Stranded
by KidKneeGirl
Summary: New & improved Dr. McKay gets stranded on a dangerous planet. COMPLETE I fixed all the errors pointed out to me by my eagleeyed reviewers. Hope this is better! Please R & R Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Stranded

Chapter 1

_Well, this isn't good_.

Dr. Rodney McKay lay on his back, his eyes clamped shut, his body sprawled over sharp rocks and jagged branches. For a moment, he felt the fingers of unconsciousness tug at him, circle and caress him, offering an escape from the fear and pain. Then, a trickle of debris rained down on him, and Rodney could hear the unfamiliar language of the natives as they argued on the cliff above.

He couldn't understand their speech, but it sounded like they were deciding whether it was worth it to come down and finish him off. Rodney remained still, ignoring the pounding in his ears, and the feel of warmth as his blood spilled on the ground. Moments seemed to stretch into hours as he listened to the men argue and shout, then, finally, a decision made, they left, leaving the physicist at the bottom of the ravine.

_Are they gone? Or are they just waiting to see if I move?_

Rodney gave it a few more minutes, then, with only silence from above, cautiously opened his eyes. It was still a beautiful day, blue skies punctuated with soft, fluffy clouds. They had arrived on PX7-312 only a hour before, yet, to Rodney, it seemed as if days had passed. Stifling a yelp of pain, he flexed his hands, then raised himself to his elbows, still half-expecting to be skewered by the angry natives. He glanced around, then craned his neck to look up at the cliff. Sure enough, he was alone.

_Okay. So far, so good. Oww…owww…oh no. I think I broke something._

He started to sit up, then let out a sharp breath as pain lanced his belly. He reached down, carefully lifting his off-world vest. Blood was pooling on his shirt, oozing to the ground. He had felt something hit him as he had turned and started running away from the attackers, but in his panic, he had ignored the strange ache on his left side. Now, he paled and suddenly felt nauseous as he spied the small arrow protruding from his abdomen. It was no larger than a dart, and Rodney moaned in pain and revulsion as he realized that he was going to have to remove it.

_No, no, no. I can't do this. _

Rodney reached up, and ignoring the shafts of pain, keyed his radio.

"Captain Lewis, this is Dr. McKay. Can you hear me?" Rodney was rewarded with the sounds of static. Grimacing, he continued to try and raise someone – anyone – on the radio, but it only hissed at him. In disgust, he dropped his hands to his sides, his pain transforming into fear.

_Great. Now what?_

He lay back on the ground, dizziness overcoming him. He closed his eyes, trying to find the willpower to pull the dart-thingy out of his side. It hurt like hell, and, knowing his luck, it was probably pumping poison or something into his system. Rodney knew he had to remove it, but, God, he was so afraid.

_I can do this. I need to do this. Come on McKay, get your ass moving._

He sat back up, and carefully removed his backpack. He reached inside, and removed the first-aid kit that Carson Beckett insisted they all carry. Rodney had argued with the Doctor; his backpack was already heavy enough with all his electronics gear, but Carson had put his foot down.

_Thank God for Carson Beckett_.

Rodney selected the antiseptic, some tape and a few bandages, placing them on the ground next to him. He stared at the dart, protruding from his flesh, and, muttering a small prayer, he wrapped a hand around it.

_Okay. On three. One. Two. Three. Three and a …... _

"Yeeeooooww!" Rodney shouted out the pain, ignoring the fact that there might be a few irritated natives lurking close by. He yanked the dart from his side, stared at the blood on the end, and then began to shake. The dart fell from his hand, and he suddenly knew he was going to faint.

_Don't pass out. Do NOT pass out. You absolutely cannot pass out, McKay_.

He clamped a hand over his wound, concerned at the amount of blood flowing from the site. The pain of his hand on the open wound caused him to regain a bit of control, and he suddenly felt sharper, more alert. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of antiseptic. He lifted his ruined shirt, and started pouring the medicine over the wound.

_Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod..it hurts..it hurts…it hurts…_

Now he really did feel like he was going to faint. Puke first, maybe, but then surely, he would pass out. He couldn't take much more of this agony. His entire body shaking from the stress and shock, he threw the empty bottle to the side, and hurriedly grabbed the bandages, positioning them over the puncture wound. Almost immediately, they were seeping with his blood, but Rodney really didn't care anymore. In fact, once he got the bandages taped down, he was going to lay down and not move until someone came for him. Hopefully it was Sheppard, but at this point, Rodney wasn't going to be picky.

_Good plan. Just put the tape on and…there. That wasn't so bad now, was it?_

Dr. Rodney McKay - alone and unarmed, lying at the bottom of a ravine on a distant, unfriendly world, his body beaten and bruised, his abdomen punctured and bleeding, his head lacerated, his radio dead - finally, blessedly, abruptly… passed out.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded

Chapter 2

Lt. Colonel John Sheppard was frozen in place, his body rigid, his eyes a mixture of disbelief, rage and fear as he glared at Captain Lewis. They were in the stargate control room, and surrounding the two officers was chaos. Wounded personnel were being triaged by the medical staff as technicians scurried about, confusion and apprehension on their faces.

"Are you telling me that you left Dr. McKay on the planet? Alone? With armed and angry natives attacking you?" The Captain took a step backward as John advanced on the man, his hands forming into tight fists. Only Elizabeth's grip on his arm prevented the Colonel from physically harming the young soldier.

Moments before, Captain Lewis and the rest of SGA-5 had tumbled through the stargate, most of his men wounded. Without warning, the stargate had snapped off, and John's eyes had swept the team, his heart pounding as he noticed the absence of one irritating physicist. He proceeded to interrogate the young Captain, his horror growing as Lewis admitted that McKay had been lost in the confusion.

"We must return to the planet immediately and find Dr. McKay," Teyla Emmagen said. Ronon Dex had already unholstered his weapon, his warrior's body tense and ready for action. John absorbed her words, and with a final threatening glare at the Captain, he nodded.

"Dial PX7-312," he ordered, then keyed his headset. "Major Lorne, I need you and your team to get a puddle jumper ready. We'll meet you in the hanger bay. We're going back for Dr. McKay."

Rodney had been left behind. He couldn't believe it. The fact that the scientist was entirely alone on a strange world, with an unfriendly population as company, send rivulets of fear through John. Rodney was a pain in the ass, true, but he was also John's friend. He could be hurt, dying, as John stood here, waiting for the stargate to…..

John looked up as the technician let out a soft, "Oh no."

"What's the problem?" Elizabeth asked, already climbing the stairs to the control center, John and his team on her heels. The technician was frantically typing in commands, her face growing more and more panicked.

"Dr. Weir, the stargate won't connect to PX7-312." The technician was repeatedly dialing the coordinates for the planet, but the stargate refused to activate.

"Try again – and check the system," Elizabeth ordered curtly, and the tech nodded, her eyes focused on the computer screen. Frowning, she shook her head.

"Our stargate seems to be okay. Something must have happened to the other gate on PX7-312. We can't connect."

"Are you telling me that we can't go back and get Dr. McKay?" John asked, disbelief in his voice. The tech slowly nodded her head. John turned away, his body cold.

"Get Zelenka up here now!" Elizabeth ordered. "And run a full systems diagnostics. I want to be sure that the problem is on the other side." She turned to Sheppard, worry in her eyes. Tamping down his own fear, John reached out and lightly grasped her elbow.

"He'll be fine, Elizabeth. You know Rodney…he always lands on his feet." Although his statement was meant to be reassuring, John could hear how flat and hollow his words rang as soon as they left his mouth. Elizabeth only nodded sadly. As Radek Zelenka came running into the room, John turned towards the immobile stargate, his hands tightening around the cool metal of the railing. His green eyes were distant and worried.

"You got that McKay? You'll be fine," John ordered softly.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded

Chapter 3

_Earlier that morning……_

"Come on, Sheppard. We've been to PX7-312 a million times, and nothing has ever happened. I'll just pop in, take a quick peek at the ruins, and then leave. Shouldn't take more than an hour, tops." Dr. Rodney McKay paused, eyeing his friend cautiously. Normally, John seemed more than happy to get rid of Rodney for a little while. Today, though, the Colonel was being a little… overprotective, for lack of better word. And it was annoying the scientist.

"A _million_ times, Rodney? How about four….and yeah, so maybe nothing has happened in those four times, but ….Can't this wait?" John ran a hand through his messy hair, already starting to cave in to Rodney's request. After all, the scientist would be with SGA-5, and, even though that team was fairly new, they still were soldiers, hand-selected by John himself. Captain Lewis was a decent guy, although really young…and green…

Once more, John felt the sharp nibbles of doubt.

"Well, honestly, no, it can't wait," Rodney retorted angrily. "I need to take a closer look at those ruins, and see if I can translate some of the inscriptions." He waved a handful of photographs at John, who barely dropped his eyes to look at them. Rodney continued in an exasperated voice, "The pictures are too fuzzy. Besides, SGA-5 is already scheduled to go there on a training mission, and you'll be with Elizabeth in meetings all day, and who knows when we'll be able to go again…." Rodney paused as John wearily raised a hand.

"Fine. But you stay close to Lewis - and don't wander off, Rodney. Agreed?"

"I'm not five, John. And I'll be back before you know it," Rodney replied. "Besides, what could happen?" he asked, waving one hand as he left the room, heading towards the lab.

"Yeah, right. What could happen?" John repeated, doing his best to ignore the knot of worried tension that was forming in his gut.

oOo

_PX7-312, present time_

Rodney cracked open one eye, and gazed blearily at his surroundings. Night had fallen, and above him was the twinkling glow of thousands of stars. There was no moon in the sky, but, even in the dim light, the faint outline of trees and boulders was visible.

_Where am I? What happened?_

He stifled a groan as his memory roared back, bringing with it fear and pain. Wounded – he was wounded. Rodney cautiously moved one hand down, laying it gently over his abdomen. As he lightly pressed with his fingers, sharp barbs of pain ricocheted through his body, causing him to gasp. A sudden wave of nausea enveloped him, and, knowing he was going to be sick, he heaved himself to his side.

Minutes later, shaking and feverish, he sat up, scuttling away from the sickness. The sour odors of dried blood and vomit surrounded him, and he wrinkled his nose in distaste. Easing his back against a small tree, he closed his eyes, trying to ignore the dizziness.

_Night-time. How long have I been unconscious_?

Around him, Rodney could hear the soft voices of the night. Like a majority of planets that they explored, this one resembled Earth, even down to the flora and fauna. Insects buzzed and clicked, while the breeze made the leaves on the trees rustle. Rodney grimaced – he hated nature.

He raised his left arm and peered at the time on his watch. It said 9:30. Rodney rapidly calculated that he had been unconscious for at least seven hours. They had arrived on PX7-312 at 1:00 or so, when the sun was shining high in the sky. Now, darkness blanketed everything around him. And it was getting cold.

_Why am I still here? Where's Sheppard, or Teyla, or even Ronon?_

Real fear finally embraced Rodney McKay. He had been lying here, alone, for hours, and no one had found him. Who knew what carnivore lurked nearby, waiting to chow down on filet de physicist? He fought the panic that threatened, and, instead, grabbed at his radio.

"Hello? This is McKay. Can anybody hear me?" Once more, his only response was the hiss and whine of static. Disgusted, he tossed the radio to the ground. He stifled a moan, then leaned against the hardness of the tree.

_Okay, think. Why haven't I been rescued?_

He closed his eyes, forcing himself to remain calm as he began enumerating the possible reasons John and the others hadn't arrived.

_One – they came through the gate and just haven't found me yet_. This was the most logical excuse. Except that Rodney knew Teyla was a superb tracker, and she probably would have had no problem following the broken brush he had crashed through to escape the angry natives.

_Two – night had fallen and they can't find him in the dark_. This, too, held some promise, except that Rodney was pretty sure that they would use a puddle jumper to find him, and the Ancient vehicle had plenty of lights. Not to mention some kind of heat detector. In fact, having a puddle jumper would rule out reason number one as well. Damn.

_Three_ – _John and the others came through the stargate and ran into trouble_. Now, this was infinitely possible. Although what the trouble could be, Rodney couldn't surmise. Could be anything – angry natives, busted jumper, problem with the stargate…

_Problem with the stargate_. Rodney frowned as this possibility remained swimming in his brain. He vaguely remembered the natives attacking the stargate, hitting it with rocks and spears, beating at the huge device, shouting and yelling the whole time. He supposed that they could have damaged it, preventing anyone from coming through and rescuing him.

_Or preventing anyone from leaving_. He sat up suddenly, a small hiss of pain escaping through his lips as his abdomen reminded him it was wounded. A thought occurred to him, and he reached into his vest, unsnapping his GDO, more commonly known as the garage door opener. Rodney had scoffed at the nickname bestowed upon the small device, but it fit. In order to have the personnel on Atlantis lower the shield on the stargate, one had to enter the proper code on the GDO, and then transmit it through the gate. Rodney flicked the switch on his unit, only to have nothing happen. No lights, no beeps – nothing. He sagged. Things were rapidly going from bad to worse.

_It doesn't matter. Someone will come for me. John wouldn't leave me out here, and neither would Elizabeth. I just have to sit back and wait._

Rodney's attempt at reassuring himself failed miserably. His nerves frayed, his body cold and damaged, he huddled next to the small tree, praying for morning, and for the rescue that had to come.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded

Chapter 4

The faces of the personnel in the conference room were grim. Although Lt. Colonel John Sheppard appeared calm, inside he was as tense and coiled as a spring. Only the whitening of his knuckles as his hands grasped the arms of the chair revealed his frustration.

Dr. Radek Zelenka, one of Atlantis' physicists and McKay's second-in-command, shook his head. "Our stargate appears to be in perfect condition. The problem must be with the unit on PX7-312. Whatever the reason is, we cannot dial that planet and get a connection. There is either a problem with the DHD or with the stargate itself." The short scientist leaned his hands on the table, his eyes troubled. John stared at the Czech for a long moment, then nodded. They had the technicians run the diagnostics on the stargate a multitude of times, and had arrived at the same conclusion. Still, Elizabeth had wanted Radek to look at the gate, knowing that the scientist was the most qualified person, other than McKay, to determine any problems.

Elizabeth clasped her hands together. Her eyes swept the table, falling on John. The chief military officer was unusually quiet, and Elizabeth knew he was blaming himself for Rodney's predicament. She would have to speak with him, reassure him that it was nobody's fault that McKay was missing.

"Ideas, anyone?" she asked. She was met with a moment of silence, then Carson spoke.

"What about the _Daedelus_, Dr. Weir?" The familiar Scottish brogue of Dr. Beckett was thicker than usual, betraying his concern over McKay.

John was already shaking his head as Elizabeth answered. "Colonel Caldwell and the _Daedelus_ have only just arrived at Earth. Even if they left now, it would still be eighteen days before they reached Atlantis. If our calculations are correct, it would then take another twelve days to reach PX7-312 from here, even at FTL speed." Carson's face fell, and his shoulders slumped.

All was silent around the table, and John could feel the tension in the room build.

"What about fitting a jumper with an FTL drive?" John asked, and this time it was Radek Zelenka shaking his head.

"Not near enough room, and I don't think that the ship can handle the stress," he replied. "Dr. McKay and I had already looked into upgrading the jumpers awhile ago. He believed that if it was possible, the Ancients would have already done it."

Ronon took a breath. "What if we dial a gate that is fairly close to PX7-312? Take a jumper, go through our gate to whatever planet is closest, and then fly to PX7-312?" John stilled in his chair. That idea had some potential.

Radek slowly nodded his head. He got to his feet and left the room, hurrying towards the stargate control area. John and Elizabeth watched him go, then exchanged bewildered looks. After a long moment, Radek popped his head back into the room.

"Come….please," he said, waving with one hand, then turned and headed back to the control station. He was followed by the rest of the staff.

Radek paused at the map of the Pegasus galaxy, which glowed with thousands of faint lights. The scientist entered something into the computer, and after a moment, a clear blue light gleamed in the middle of the map.

"That is Atlantis." He entered another command into the computer, and on the outer edges of the map, a new light flickered, pulsing slightly.

"And that is PX7-312," he said. "Now, whenever we dial another stargate - like PX7-312 - anywhere within the Pegasus galaxy, the location of that address is shone on the map." Looking bored and impatient, John merely nodded.

"Yeah, we know, Zelenka. What's your point?" Slightly insulted, the Czech scientist typed another command into the computer system.

"Currently, we can only enter an address into the system, and have the location show on the map. We cannot do the reverse – select a location," he stopped and pointed at a small yellow light that sat next to the pulsing PX7-312 marker, "and have that gate address shown to us."

"Well, that's a daft way to do things," Dr. Beckett stated, but Radek shook his head.

"Keep in mind that there are literally millions of stars in the Pegasus galaxy. This map only represents a very small portion of those stars, those that the Ancients actually visited – via the stargate or a ship. Remember the _Aurora_?" Radek paused, watching as everyone nodded their head, thinking of the Ancient spaceship they had discovered a while ago.

"Not every planet or star displayed on this map has a stargate. You also have to consider that it's been ten thousand years since this map was updated, and some of the stargates may no longer work, or may have been removed to who knows where…." He trailed off as dismay crossed Elizabeth's face.

"So you're saying…what?" John asked harshly.

Radek drew in a breath. "I'm saying that I have to devise a computer program that will run through the thousands of gate addresses the Ancients stored in their system, and locate each one on the map. When we finally do locate one that is fairly close to PX7-312, we will have to send a MALP through first, to verify that the gate is still functioning. Only then can we use Ronon's plan."

Silence met his words.

"How long will that take, Dr. Zelenka?" Elizabeth asked, and was taken aback by the scientist's crestfallen look.

"Hours…maybe a day. Or two. There are literally thousands of addresses that we will have to map. Unfortunately, it will take time." Radek's voice dropped as he shared the thoughts of the others.

Time. Rodney could be hurt, could be captured, could be undergoing any number of horrible things. John was certain that the one thing Rodney did not have was time. He glanced around the room, seeing his own fear and doubts reflected back at him.

"Get to work, Doctor. And let me know if you need anything at all," Elizabeth added. She watched as the scientist hurried from the room, muttering to himself in Czech. Carson gave Elizabeth a sad smile, then wearily plodded out the door, followed by Ronon and Teyla.

"John." Elizabeth's soft voice cut into his reverie. "There's nothing more we can do. Let's just hope that Zelenka gets a suitable gate address soon." He nodded at her words, but inside he remained in turmoil. More than anything, he hated feeling powerless. Drawn and pale, he ran a hand across his face. Elizabeth watched as he made his way across the room, pausing long enough to glance back at Dr. Weir.

"Elizabeth, you know that even if Zelenka does find an address, Rodney is probably already……" He couldn't finish, and swallowed as she shook her head.

"No. I refuse to believe that Rodney is dead. He's resourceful, John. I have to believe that even if we can't get to him, somehow, he'll get to us." Elizabeth paused, her hazel eyes clouded and distressed. John refrained from going to her, pulling her close and holding her, easing her pain and his, as well. No, now was the time for John to be the military leader, his mission to organize a search and rescue party – not comfort his boss. He merely stared at Elizabeth, not making any comment, just absorbing her faith and trust in Rodney, then slowly walked out the door.

oOo

Rodney watched the sunrise, and had to admit that it certainly was beautiful. Even if it only meant that he could get moving, and retrace his steps back to the stargate.

_Time to go. Okay, McKay, on your feet._

He planted his hands on the ground, then carefully pushed himself to his feet. Using the small tree as a brace, he slowly stood, doing his best to ignore the jagged lance of pain that flowed from his belly. The bleeding had stopped a while ago, although his shirt was stiff with dried blood.

He swayed slightly as dizziness muddied his mind, and he tightened his grasp on the small tree branch.

_Weebles wobble but they don't fall down._

Now, where the hell did _that_ come from? Stifling a snort of disbelief, he waited a few moments while his head cleared. His equilibrium restored, he let go of the branch, taking a few hesitant steps. Good. He could walk.

_Yay – progress. Now what?_

Rodney eyed the slope that loomed over him. While running from the perturbed natives, he had plunged into the brush, moving as fast as he could. Suddenly, he had burst into a clearing – that dropped straight down. He had bounced and tumbled down the sheer face of the ravine, his body little more than a pinball bouncing off the rocks. Rodney was amazed that he hadn't, in fact, broken something.

He took in a deep breath. Last night, as he fought off exhaustion and fear, waiting to become something's dinner, he had come to the conclusion that he was on his own. If John and the others were coming for him, Rodney was certain they would have been here by now. Obviously, something had happened, and although Rodney was slightly worried about what that something was, he knew that his first order of business was getting off this planet, and back to Atlantis.

_Okay. I can do this. Just get going, McKay._

He reached down, stifling a gasp as he grabbed his backpack. He carefully slid it over his shoulders, then paused, waiting for the black spots in front of his eyes to either take him over or disappear. After a moment, his sight cleared, and he began to climb.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded

Chapter 5

Ronon Dex stood with his arms folded across his chest, and eyed the small scientist. Radek Zelenka had been working non-stop for the last ten hours, feverishly concocting a computer program that would sort through the mountains of gate addresses stored in the Atlantis computer system.

Now, the quiet little man was half-awake, his program complete, and the computer churning through the data. Ronon, unable to sleep, and unwilling to admit to his concern over the fate of McKay, had found himself in the lab, standing sentinel and watching the physicist as he and his assistants worked.

Radek twitched as his eyes drooped shut. Leaning over, Ronon touched the man lightly on his shoulder and looked into his surprised, exhausted face.

"Get some sleep. I will wake you if anything happens," Ronon advised. He waited for the objections, the assertions that only he, Dr. Radek Zelenka, was capable of monitoring the system, but received none. Zelenka only nodded, then crossed the room to the cot standing in the corner. Without another word, he removed his glasses, collapsed onto the bed, and was fast asleep within moments.

Ronon took the seat before the computer screen, amazed at the scientist's compliancy. If it had been McKay, Ronon knew that his offer would have been received with a sneer, a snide remark and a shake of the head. Zelenka was much easier to deal with, that was certain.

But, still, he wasn't McKay. When Ronon Dex had first been offered membership to the most elite off-world team on Atlantis, he had been reluctant to accept for a number of reasons. Could he still take orders, especially from someone like Sheppard, a man he barely knew? Did he want to be a part of a team, or was he too accustomed to working alone? And could he actually work with a man as arrogant, as controlling, as…..cowardly as Rodney McKay?

Ronon shook his head as he watched the data scroll across the screen. McKay was no coward…he just wasn't very brave. And there was a difference. The scientist masked his multitude of fears and self-doubt with sarcasm and sharp complaints, but there was strength in the man. And, remarkably, there was honor.

And, although he was loathe to admit it, Ronon liked McKay. Sheppard had warned him that the scientist grew on you, to the point when you even began to enjoy the sarcasm and wit that spewed from Rodney's mouth. Ronon liked nothing more than baiting the physicist, waiting for the opportunity to jerk the man's chain. To the runner, Rodney McKay was a source of unending amusement.

But, Ronon thought, McKay was also his teammate, the chief scientist of Atlantis, a genius who managed to figure out ways to save their collective asses whenever they were threatened. And McKay was also his friend, whether Ronon was willing to admit it or not. Like Sheppard, the runner was having a hard time doing nothing, waiting and sitting, while McKay was probably dead or dying.

The computer beeped. Ronon sat up in his chair, his eyes reading the screen. His Ancient was rudimentary at best –Teyla had been teaching him the language – but he thought he could make out a gate address.

"Zelenka! Wake up – I think we've got something!" Ronon rose out of his chair, reaching down to shake the scientist awake. Radek sat up with a snort, then adjusted his glasses as he raced to the screen. As he read the information, a slow smile began to take shape on his face.

"Ronon, please contact Dr. Weir. We need to send a MALP."

oOo

Rodney McKay made it to the top of the ravine before collapsing in a heap, his breath coming in short pants, his mind teetering on unconsciousness. It had taken him more than an hour to scratch and claw his way up, grabbing on branches and rocks, scrabbling for footholds. More than once he slid backwards, falling and sliding on the unforgiving surface. His wound had reopened, and blood was once again pouring onto his shirt. Rodney had ignored the pain, ignored the new cuts and scrapes his hands and face were receiving, ignored the exhaustion overwhelming him. His focus was the top of the cliff.

_And here I am. I think I'm gonna puke again._

He closed his eyes, waiting for the nausea to pass. He felt hot, and icy cold at the same time, and he suspected that he had a fever. Shock, maybe an infection, was starting to envelop him, and Rodney knew he had better keep moving.

_Rest – just a minute more. Then I'll go._

He remained immobile for another long minute, then, with a groan, he propped himself up on one arm. Glancing at his shirt, he shrugged off his backpack, then removed more bandages from the rapidly emptying first-aid kit. He grimaced at the sight of his wound, which was bleeding freely now. Dried blood caked his belly, and he struggled to keep his stomach contents where they belonged. He re-bandaged his abdomen, popped a couple of aspirin, and swallowed some water.

"This is McKay. Can anybody hear me?" He played with the radio again, hoping that now that he was out of the ravine, he might get a signal. Nothing. Disappointed, but not surprised, he re-packed his gear, took one more swig of water, and staggered to his feet. He glanced around, trying to get his bearings.

_Now, which way to the gate? Hmmm…._

His eyes peered at the brush, and he nodded in satisfaction at the signs of broken twigs. Yup, this was the way. At least, he thought this was the way. Thank God he had listened to Teyla and Ronon when they were teaching him various tracking methods. Resigned, he took a step forward, ignoring his slight sway as he moved. He was making progress – he was out of the ravine. Onward to the gate.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded

Chapter 6

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard. We're ready to go." John's voice echoed through his headset, and he toggled the power switches on the jumper.

"You're clear to go, Jumper 2. Good luck." Elizabeth's voice trembled just a bit, and John could hear her fear. Ignoring his own doubts, he turned to the others.

Ronon and Teyla sat behind John, armed to the teeth. In the back area, surrounded by medical supplies and electronics gear, sat Dr. Beckett and Dr. Zelenka. John had angrily objected to Zelenka's company, but was over-ruled. Radek had insisted that he needed to go; what if something happened to the jumper? Maybe he could fix the stargate on PX7-312, saving them hours of travel on the return trip to Atlantis. Other than McKay, Radek was the most knowledgeable regarding Ancient technology. John had only nodded, impatient to leave.

He took in a breath as he dialed P9X-006. The MALP had returned pictures of a foggy, apparently deserted world, but John wasn't interested in the scenery.

Radek's computer program had spit out this address, a planet with a stargate merely six hours from PX7-312. Soon….very soon, they would find McKay. Or so John prayed.

"Everybody ready?" he asked, glancing around the interior of the jumper. His eyes settled on Teyla, who returned his gaze steadily. She gave him a quick smile, then nodded her head.

John lowered the jumper into position, then accelerated, entering the watery event horizon, and towards McKay.

oOo

Rodney sagged against the DHD, knowing he was doomed. He had staggered through the brush, nearly falling to his knees too many times to count. His vision had faded in and out, his lungs burned and he had to stop every few feet, just to keep his bearings. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he had seen the gleaming metal of the stargate. Like a beacon, it beckoned, and he had forced his feet to continue walking, promising his weary body some rest once he was at the gate.

_And here I am. Yippee for me._

After flopping on to the ground, and resting for a good fifteen minutes, Rodney had pushed himself to his feet, staggered to the gate, and took a good look. It appeared to be okay, in one piece, in working order. Rodney then limped over to the DHD, his heart sinking as he took in the damage.

The natives had apparently pried off one of the protective covers, and yanked out many of the cables and crystals that operated the DHD. Various pieces and parts lay in scattered ruins on the ground. Rodney had dropped to his knees, peered into the control panel, and felt like crying. There was no way he was going to fix this thing. Not only did he not have any tools or spare parts, but his body was reluctant to do anything other than lie down. His hands shook, his legs shimmied and his head swam. Rodney knew he had lost a lot of blood, and that his wound was serious. Even if he was completely healthy, he wouldn't be able to fix this thing.

_Well, I guess that's that._

Briefly, he considered searching out the natives. Maybe they would take pity on him, and help him. He shook his head.

_Yeah, they'd fix me up just so they could torture me later. No thanks_.

He removed his backpack, and used the last of his bandages on his oozing wound. His hands were filthy with dirt and dried blood, and he stared at them morosely. He took a drink of water, draining the canteen and swallowing the liquid with a sigh. He bunched up the backpack, forming it into a pillow, then leaned back against the DHD.

He wished he could leave a note, but even if he had a pen and paper, Rodney had no idea what he would say, or even who he would address it to. John, probably, or maybe Elizabeth.

_So calm. I'm gonna die and I'm so calm. Never thought I'd be so complacent._

Rodney McKay closed his blue eyes, shivering although the day was warm. Above him, the sun shone down, and birds fluttered by. He was so tired….so tired. And he had tried, damn it. It wasn't his fault he was wounded, or that the natives had destroyed the DHD. He wondered if John or Elizabeth were searching for him, worried about him. He would really miss them.

_Friends. I will miss my friends._

Rodney's thoughts drifted, touching lightly on memories that were both joyful and painful, triumphant and agonizing. He thought of his sister, a married woman now, a person who was his kin, but remained a stranger. He would never get to know her now.

_Sorry, Jeannie._

Rodney McKay, sprawled on the ground, his blood still dripping, felt unconsciousness take hold of him. He didn't fight it, wanting only to be free of the pain and the fear.

_I will miss Atlantis_.

He gave a half-smile at the memory of the city, then he sagged.

_I miss my cat._

His last thought that death wasn't as scary as he thought.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded

Chapter 7

The puddle-jumper left the darkness of space, and glided down into the atmosphere of PX7-312, buffeting through the clouds. John hit the switch that cloaked the ship, making it invisible to the natives. The last thing he wanted was to be attacked, especially with Carson and Radek on board. They quickly made their way towards the stargate, and Sheppard swung the jumper into a wide arc, his eyes scanning the area.

"Colonel! Next to the DHD." Teyla grasped his arm, her eyes widening as they took in the still form slumped next to the Ancient device. It sure looked like Rodney. John, his forehead creased in concentration, lowered the ship to the ground.

"Okay – Ronon and Teyla, we're going to make a sweep of the area, make sure that no one is around. Doctor Beckett, you and Zelenka are to stay on board until I give the all clear. Understood?" His green gazed settled first on Dr. Zelenka, then Carson Beckett, waiting until each had nodded. Carson was already packing up his medical gear, motioning at Radek to grab the oxygen.

The ship still invisible, Sheppard opened the rear hatch, and Ronon sped from the ship, his P-90 at the ready. Teyla was right behind him, veering off to the left. John followed, passing in front of the ship and heading towards the DHD. As his steps took him closer, he could see Rodney's shirt, dark and filthy. God, he was covered with blood. John raced to the physicist's side, his eyes scanning the area for natives.

"McKay! Rodney! Answer me, damn it." John placed his gun on the ground, and knelt next to the wounded man. Rodney was beaten and battered, his face scraped and raw, the skin pale. He wasn't moving. John tore off his gloves, feeling for a pulse. A long moment passed, and then he felt a small, faint blip under his fingertips.

"Beckett! Get out here – NOW!" John keyed off his mike, suddenly aware that Carson was already behind him, followed by Radek.

"Dear God in heaven!" Carson frantically rummaged through his medical supplies, then leaned over, strapping an oxygen mask to Rodney's face. John helped him lower the scientist to the ground, then stood out of the way. He could see Teyla and Ronon circling the team, their eyes on the surrounding area. Good – at least they wouldn't be attacked by the natives without warning.

Carson carefully tugged up Rodney's bloody shirt, and let out a horrified gasp.

"Damn it, Rodney. What the hell is this?" Beckett muttered under his breath. Next to him, Radek paled as he also took in Rodney's wound. The scientist quickly backed away, turning his attention to the ruined DHD. As Zelenka knelt before the wreckage, poking his hands inside, John remained still, his eyes alternating between the landscape and McKay.

They were too late. He was going to die. And he had suffered…terribly. John felt the rage build within him, imagining Rodney's fear and pain, the fact that he was all alone on a strange world, with no one to help him, comfort him.

Carson leaned in, quickly examining the rest of McKay's body. He probed McKay's abdomen, causing fresh blood to start streaming from the wounded. Carson ignored it. Instead, he attached EKG leads to his chest, then flicked on the monitor.

A faint beep. Then another. The oxygen mask fogged as Rodney expelled a breath. John swayed, his relief overwhelming. He knelt down as Rodney's eyes fluttered open. The scientist's blue gaze was clouded, confusion and hope in their depths.

"Sheppard?" The question was so faint, John barely heard the whispered word. Still, he nodded, gently placing a hand on Rodney's shoulder.

"It's okay, Rodney. We've come to take you home." Rodney gave a small half-smile, then dropped back into oblivion.

"Sheppard! We've got company," Ronon's voice barked through the headset, and everyone paused. Hurriedly, Carson and Radek loaded Rodney on to a stretcher, then, piling the equipment around the unconscious scientist, they grabbed the handles and raced back to the ship. John followed, his gun up and ready as the sound of yelling grew louder. From the corners of his eyes, he could see Ronon and Teyla racing back to the ship, followed closely by a mob of roaring natives.

"Get in here!" John ordered, racing to his seat and strapping in. As Teyla entered the ship, Ronon slightly behind her, he closed the rear hatch. The natives abruptly stopped short as the invaders simply disappeared. In shock, they turned and started running in the opposite direction.

"Colonel, we need to get Rodney back to Atlantis right now, " Beckett advised, his voice tight. "He's lost far too much blood, and God knows what else is wrong with him." He handed Zelenka a thick white bandage, motioning the scientist to hold it against Rodney's bleeding belly.

John merely nodded, the ship hovering off the ground. He stared at the ruined DHD, then looked over his shoulder.

"Radek, the stargate seems to be okay – only the DHD is damaged. Can we use our ship's DHD to dial the stargate?" John asked, and, after a moment of thought, the scientist nodded his head.

"Yes….we can override the damaged one below. Give me just a second." He stepped into the cabin, and fiddled with some of the controls. "Okay, it should work now." Zelenka shuffled back to the rear as Carson moved around the form of Rodney, an Ancient device beeping in his hands.

Teyla reached over and began dialing Atlantis. She hit the transmit button, and held her breath as nothing happened. Then, with a loud whoosh, the stargate burst to life.

"Yes!" John said, then he guided the jumper into the gate, taking them all home.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Stranded

Chapter 8

Dr. Rodney McKay leaned against the railing of the balcony, wincing as his abdomen protested. Below him the waves of the Atlantean sea broke gently against the exposed structure of the city. It was late afternoon, and the sun was just getting ready to set.

Behind him, he heard the door to Dr. Weir's office slide open, and he groaned.

"Rodney, are you supposed to be out here?" Elizabeth's voice was slightly reprimanding, and the scientist stifled a sigh.

"No, probably not." He remained where he was, hoping that Weir would think he was admiring the view. It was quite beautiful, he had to admit. But that wasn't the reason he needed a moment of solitude.

_I need to make a decision._

McKay had returned to Atlantis, barely alive. Carson had rushed him into surgery, and repaired the damage done by the alien dart. But infection had already set in, rampaging throughout the physicist's body, and each day Rodney had grown weaker, finally reduced to breathing via a respirator. He was unaware of the circumstances, blessedly unconscious the whole time. So he was oblivious that his friends had remained at his side, day and night, hoping and praying that McKay would survive.

It wasn't until almost a week later when he finally opened his eyes, frowned, swore softly, and then fell back asleep, that Carson assured the rest of the team that Rodney would live.

He was recovering, but it was painfully slow. Beckett hovered over the scientist like a mother hen, restricting him to his bed and preventing him from even turning on a laptop. Now, almost four weeks later, McKay had finally escaped the eagle eye of the Scottish doctor, and found himself leaning over the balcony in Elizabeth's office.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth laid a gently hand on his shoulder, and he stiffened. Immediately, she removed her hand, her eyes clouding over. Since the scientist had returned from PX7-312, he had…..changed. Quieter, less apt to argue. Almost a regular person. Almost……yet, he recoiled at anyone's touch, especially her's or Teyla's. He spoke only in monosyllables. Most frightening of all, he had given full control of the lab over to Radek Zelenka. Elizabeth thought Radek was going to topple over in a faint, he was so surprised.

McKay took in a long deep breath. He slowly turned and faced the expedition leader, and she was shocked by the sadness in Rodney's eyes.

"Rodney, talk to me. What's going on?" She stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest, unconsciously giving him space.

_What's going on? I was left alone on an alien world, surrounded by hostile natives, wounded and unarmed. I almost died. Again. I'm not sure if I can go back through the stargate. I'm afraid I might get lost again, or, even worse, cause someone else to get hurt…or die. And I think I want to go home. Permanently._

Rodney stared at Elizabeth, all his thoughts running through his head, reflected in his blue eyes. Without a word, she stepped forward and enveloped Rodney in a hug, drawing him close. He resisted at first, becoming as rigid as a statue, but, as her warmth enfolded him, he finally relaxed, and found himself wrapping his arms around her. Trembling, and acutely aware of it, he buried his head in her shoulder, trying hard not to lose control.

They stood there for a long moment, Elizabeth trying to absorb her chief science officer's pain and confusion. Carson had warned them all that Rodney was suffering from a form of post-traumatic stress, and that he needed to work things through. Now, as she felt him shaking, she knew that he had finally taken the first step towards a full recovery.

"Shhhhh…it's okay, Rodney. You've been through a lot. You just need some time." Elizabeth's soft voice was reassuring, and McKay found himself starting to believe her. Maybe it would be okay.

Finally, they broke from each other, Rodney sagging against the railing. Alarmed, Elizabeth reached out and guided him towards a small chair.

"You need to rest, Rodney. I'm going to go and get Carson…" She was interrupted by his waving hand.

"No…no…give me a minute. I'll be fine." He closed his eyes, and leaned back into the comfort of the chair. Elizabeth sighed, but remained where she was.

_Thank you Elizabeth_.

"Dr. Weir, I wanted to talk to you about…..Captain Lewis." Rodney began, and opened his eyes as John Sheppard spoke.

"What about him, Rodney?" The Colonel walked over, stopping next to Elizabeth. They exchanged a glance, then Elizabeth nodded. She gave Rodney a quick smile, then excused herself, exiting into her office, and quietly closing the door behind her.

"I believe I was addressing Dr. Weir, Colonel," Rodney sniped, and John refrained from smiling in relief. Now, this was the Rodney McKay everyone knew.

"Captain Lewis was under my command, McKay. Any questions you have regarding him are to be dealt with by myself. So….what do you want to know?"

John leaned a hip against the railing, turning his body away from the ocean view and focusing on the pale scientist.

A few moments of silence passed, then Rodney finally asked, "I understand you had him return to Earth. Why?"

John stared Rodney, feeling the rage seep into his body. He had ordered the Captain to return to Earth, where he would be assigned to the Antarctica station indefinitely. The man would never raise above the rank of Captain, and if John had his way, he would have had the man dishonorably discharged from the military.

But John didn't say any of this. Instead, he leaned down and stared the scientist full in the face. In a voice that was icy cold, he replied, "Captain Lewis not only left one of his team behind, he happened to leave one of my best friends behind. And Rodney, I will not stand for that….ever. Understand?"

Numbly, Rodney nodded. He cleared his throat, then said, "John, I know that you haven't been able to go on missions lately, and I was thinking that maybe you could replace me…"

He was abruptly cut off by the Colonel's harsh voice. "McKay, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. Teyla, Ronon and I are perfectly happy to wait until you're ready to go off-world again. As for replacing you, not a chance.   
The only scientist remotely qualified is Zelenka, and he's too timid to go through the gate."

The Colonel stood abruptly and began pacing. "Look, Rodney, I know you had a huge scare. Being left behind, believing that no one was coming for you…that would rattle anyone. But, you survived! Sure, you're a bit beat up, but you'll be up and running in no time. Besides, we need you here, on Atlantis." He paused for a long moment, then gave a shrug. "I need you, as part of my team. So don't be thinking that you're going anywhere, got it?"

Rodney merely stared at the Colonel, then finally gave a small grin. "Yeah, I got it. You don't have to yell, you know."

"Yes, I do. Apparently, that's the only way anything gets into that thick head of yours," John replied.

"I do not have a thick head," Rodney retorted, than glanced up guiltily as Carson came storming onto the balcony.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, McKay?" Beckett didn't wait for an answer, planting his hands on his hips and glaring at the physicist. Behind him Teyla came in, pushing a wheelchair. On her heels was Ronon and Dr. Weir.

"If you must know, getting some fresh air, Doctor. But I suppose that's not allowed, is it?" Rodney struggled to his feet, swaying a bit. John reached out a hand to steady him, and received an annoyed look in return.

Carson stood his ground, although now he sported a smile. "Of course it is, lad. Next time, just tell me where you're off to, right?" Rodney grunted a reply, then plopped in the chair. He waved a hand at John as Teyla wheeled him from the balcony, returning him to the infirmary.

"Well, it's about time," Carson muttered. Both John and Elizabeth nodded, relief on their faces. McKay was on his way back to them. That was all that mattered.

oOo

Rodney leaned into his pillows, the lights in the infirmary dimming as the only patient closed his eyes to get some sleep. His talks with John and Elizabeth, although brief, had reminded Rodney who he was, and what he meant to the people on Atlantis. He had come on this expedition because of his knowledge, because of what he could offer as a physicist and scientist. Yes, he had been wounded, and being stranded on that planet had been a frightening experience. Still, though, Rodney knew he would regret leaving Atlantis, fleeing to the relative safety of Earth. He wanted to stay, he needed to stay – and not just because he was the scientist everyone seemed to count on. No, he was staying because of the friendships he had made, the relationships he counted on, the bonds forged between people who would have never met otherwise.

_Atlantis is home. _

Yes, Atlantis was his home now. And John and Elizabeth – he couldn't imagine not seeing them, working with them everyday. If being terrified and encountering certain doom was the price to pay, then so be it. With a sigh, Rodney relaxed, his doubts and worries fading away, the comfort of sleep beckoning.

_But I still miss my cat._

The End


End file.
